Bubblegum
by PaopuSora
Summary: What happens when the South Park boys try to get back together when they fall apart? K2, Staig, Stolovan, Cutters, some Style, and Bebe/Kenny
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to Matt Stone and Trey Parker sadly OTL...

Three years.

Three years since the four of us split and went separate ways.

Three years since Kyle came out of the closet and labeled a fag.

Three years since he and Stan started dating after the accident.

Three years since I stopped dying outside but not inside.

It began when Cartman left announcing he didn't want to hang with "fags". Like he was one to talk. Everyone knew he and Butters had a thing going on.

Anyways, for me it was kind of complicated. Well not really. I suspected I was going to end up the third wheel and I did. What I didn't suspect was _this_.

"Kyle and Stan broke up. Now I know you're not one for gossip but, those two used to be your best friends. Right?"

"Yeah Bebe." Right now I wasn't really dating Bebe. More like an open relationship maybe? Two whores who got together.

I know what you're thinking. Bebe Stevens? A whore? I thought that too. But apparently there was a group of whores. They call themselves the "SP Gals". Stupid right? Well it consisted: Wendy Testaburger also known as Testicles, Red, that home schooled girl Rebecca, and of course Bebe Stevens.

"Kenny maybe you should talk to Kyle or Stan." I laughed at that while she glared, obviously not finding the cynical humour.

"Why should I? I was planning to skip school tomorrow and I have and appointment soon." Bebe rolled her eyes. She knew how I did business. A good fuck for fifty then an ice cold beer.

"Oh Kenny. Are you scared or something?"

I scuffed. "Me? Scared? Puh-lease!"

"Then why won't you talk to them?"

"Try having your friend ditch you for love."

"Been there. Done that. Don't forget Stan and Wendy did that. Wait. It can't be. Kenneth McCormick. Are you jealous?"

"What? Fuck no. Not in the least." I smirked. Bebe Stevens knew me all too well. She saw that I was masking the hurt that resided inside. All the hurt I've kept pent up for years. Always taking it out on others when I was drunk or high.

You know, now that I think about it. I never knew what influenced me to drink, smoke, do drugs, or have sex. Maybe it ran in my retarded useless family. Maybe it was the hurt.

I felt someone straddle themselves on my lap. Oh it was just Bebe.

"Talk to him tomorrow at school. Kyle I mean. Forget about Stan for now. He has Token and Clyde. But Kyle has no one. Promise me Kenny?"

"Do I get a quickie out of this?"

Bebe laughed softly. "Maybe in school after you talk to him." She then placed her soft lips against mine knowing that I never kiss back. Never did. Probably never will.

"Oh Bebe. You're too good for this."

"What do you mean?"

"All of this. This job. This life. Even me." Bebe placed a slender finger on my lips before I could continue.

"Oh shush Ken."

Ken. No one calls me that anymore except for Bebe when we're alone. And somehow that always gets me to shut up.

As Bebe got comfortable I glanced at the time. It was almost nine o'clock. Time to start working. Bebe sighed as she got off of me. I stood up from my favourite worn out sofa. Well our ONLY sofa. As I walked up to the front door of our apartment Bebe followed. She gave me another kiss and straightened out my orange coat.

"Be careful Ken." I gave her a nod and left. Bebe really was too good for me.

* * *

I've always wondered why school started so early. I pondered this while I made my way to the bus stop we used to hang out at. No one was probably there but that was the only way I knew how to get to school. This must be a week full of surprises. Leaning against the bus stop was a familiar red head. A red head I haven't communicated with in three years. That very red head seemed to be chewing something. Probably gum. My thoughts were proven true when he blew a huge bubble. His eyes were focused on the ground thankfully.

I took a big breath and started to head over to the red head keeping my eyes on the ground. I didn't dare look up when he did. I bet he was fucking surprised. I stopped right beside him and looked at the icy road waiting for the bus. Waiting for him.

"Ken?..." I froze. My eyes were as wide as plated probably. I slowly turned and faced my biggest fear. Emerald eyes were staring back. From up close Kyle looked terrible yet…stunning? I don't know. His eyes were red and puffy like if he was crying or high. Also his red hair was everywhere. He had this lost puppy dog look on his face. Like if he wanted to hug me and cry out his heart or run away. I guess the smart part of Kyle's brain was working because he stayed put and out stretched his hand. My body started to move on its own because soon enough my hand fit right into place with his. Not too big and not too small. Just right. I decided just them that I wouldn't mind spending hours like this. But Kyle would find that weird and crazy.

Too soon my hand was empty and I gave Kyle my trademark smirk. Just play it cool… "Sup Brof?"

A small sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Not much Ken. You?"

"Oh just here and there. I get around."

The red head nodded and pulled out a pack of gum. "Want one?"

I pulled out a stick from said pack. "Thought you were diabetic."

"I am. Sugar-free." Kyle blew a bubble and I nodded placing the stick of gum in my back pocket. Awkward silence filled the air. Why couldn't the bus hurry up?

"Ken it's been three years. Why didn't you call or answer?"

"You called? I never really used the phone or pay attention really. Sorry."

"Oh well you answered once. But you were drunk. And Bebe answered…"

Do I hear hurt? Funny. Never knew that was a feeling the Jew felt.

The familiar sound that was now a distant memory of bus wheels screeched. I entered the bus before Kyle could say anything and saw an empty seat by Bebe. I took it which was unfortunate because Wendy Testicles was across sending me a deadly glare which was soon directed to Kyle has he got on the bus and moved to the back and sat down by himself.

"Did you talk to him?" I looked over to Bebe.

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed me.

"Oh I heard Stan and Craig are going out."

"Already? Damn Marsh moves fucking fast."

"Poor Ky…"

"He'll be fine."

"Kenneth stop. You're his only hope."

"What about Butters?"

"Well you and Butters are good friends." That was true. Butter and Bebe were my only life lines right now. That meant that they didn't talk to Marsh or Brof. Cartman didn't matter since him and Butters had a thing before this all happened.

"Fatass?"

"You really think Cartman will help him?"

"You're right. So…can I have my quickie now?" I smirked and she laughed.

"You didn't talk to him at school, only the bus stop."

This was going to be a long long day.

**A/N: **I was inspired by the Kingdom Hearts fanfic "Candy Boy" and a piece of gum. Yes I get inspiration from pieces of gum...DON'T JUDGE MEHHH ;o;...ANYWAYS I recommend "Candy Boy" even though I'm not done reading it...but it's awsome so far :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park sadly. It belongs to Trey and Matt (And I am sooo not looking forward to tomorrow's episode...).

* * *

"Ah, Mr. McCormick. You decided to join us today." I rolled my eyes and took my seat which gave me a good view of Kyle. I guess I was slightly hung over him.

"Yeah yeah Teach." As if I knew her name. I barely kept track of any teacher's name after three years ago. School was as interesting as watching ice melt, and even that is more interesting.

Now, thanks to the teacher all eyes were on me. Kyle's, Stan's, Bebe's, even Fat ass'. Thankfully Butters was beside me since Bebe was with Wendy. Probably to keep her far away since she didn't approve of me.

"Alright class, I'm giving you all an in class group assignment. There will be groups of twos and one group of three." The teacher proclaimed and turned to write the assignment on the board. Great. Work. This is what I get for coming to class. I shot Bebe a glare and she gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged. This quickie better be good.

Looking around I saw Token, Clyde and his boyfriend, Kevin, in a group. Of course Stan and Tucker in another. Bebe and Wendy together. I guess I was with Butters when he moved his desk beside mine. Almost everyone but Fat ass and Kyle were in a group.

"No way I'm working with a _**FAG**_." Cartman looked pissed as fuck while Kyle just looked sad. Everyone except for Stan were looking at the source of noise. On Marsh's face there was something that looked like a mix of hurt and regret. Poor, poor Kyle. By now Teach and Cartman were in a heated argument. Looking like it might end with Cartman proclaiming the other to "suck my balls." I sighed and stood up.

"We'll take him. Kyle I mean. I don't care for Fat ass."

"Aye! At least I'm not a whore Kenneh." I rolled my eyes.

"Your point?"

Before Cartman could give his dumbass response Teach interrupted. "Alright, Kyle, are you ok with this?" I saw Kyle give a quick nod and smiled at me. His smile somehow made me warm inside.

I felt another desk get pushed against the other side of my desk. Sure enough Kyle was there still smiling.

"Oh hey there Kyle. Glad you can join us." Butters piped up.

"Hey and thanks Butters. And thank you Ken…" I nodded in response.

"Gee I never heard Kenny get called that in a while. Except maybe from Bebe sometimes."

"Oh. Are you and Bebe going out?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. So what do we need to do? Haven't been here for almost a month. Bebe made me break my record."

* * *

No one has ever made me work as hard as Kyle made me. And strangely I didn't mind. I had a good feeling about our assignment.

Finally lunch arrived and yet again everyone was in their little cliques. Everyone but Kyle. And of course Bebe thought it would be a wonderful idea if we ate with him. And here I was between Bebe and Butters and across from him. Yet I couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling of being watched. The first half was filled with awkward silence. Then Bebe and Kyle got into a pretty passionate conversation on some fashion trends. Butters was listening politely. I wasn't listening all at.

"Well if it isn't Marsh's fuckbuddy, McCormick." An all too familiar voice spoke. The other's didn't notice so I turned and there was asshole Craig.

"Tucker, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing. But shouldn't you talk to your other best friend? I think it's a little fishy you show out of nowhere after Jew boy and Marsh break up.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. By now the whole table was paying attention to us.

"Listen Tucker, I'm seeing someone already. I'll go talk to him if it'll calm your dick." I signaled the other I'd be back and made my way to Craig's table. Of course Token, Clyde and Kevin were there. But Stan was there too.

Craig sat on top of Stan's lap. "Oh Stanny look whose here to see you. It's Kenny!~"

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh what did you do now Craig? And get off of me." He pushed said boy off and stood.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" Craig sounded slightly offended in his monotone voice.

"Craig we're **NOT** going out. Come on Kenny." Stan grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the table. "Sorry about that. Ever since me and Ky broke up he's been like that."

"I see."

"Yeah man, anyways how have you been?"

"Eh, here and there. I get around."

"You and Bebe?"

"An item I guess? We live together now but I've been working a lot." That seemed to surprise Stan.

"A working man now?"

"Something like that, so what happened with you and Brof?"

"Eh, a lot."

"You and Tucker?"

"We're **NOT** dating. I want to make sure Ky's ok and finds someone first. Someone he loves more than just a friend."

My eyebrow rose. "Then why aren't you with him right now?"

"Try going back to being best friends with someone after dating for three years."

"That's why I don't fuck or date best friends. You never see me seducing Butters."

"Ha true. Bebe?"

"After we started dating she became friendly. Besides we aren't really dating."

"Ah."

"Stan?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of nickname is Stanny?"

"…Shut up."

I chuckled. Guess we were pals again. We bid our goodbyes and I went back to check on my table. I've never really felt sorry for anyone except for Bebe, but when I saw Kyle there alone I felt bad. I've never say anyone this alone since that Frenchie. I sat back down on my seat causing Kyle to look up.

"So do you eat anything but gum?" Kyle looked down at the empty space before him. I haven't seen him eat all day.

"I guess. Sometimes dinner."

"Well that's not good. You of all people should know that. You'll die scrawny." Kyle smiled.

"Never knew you cared."

"I don't."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"Too poor."

"The food is free here."

"Really? Sweet."

"What are you doing Ken?"

I stopped. I was half way out of my seat. "Getting some grub."

"It's closed now."

"Oh. Damn." I sat back down.

"So why are you alone?"

"Wendy took Bebe and Fat ass took Butters. They figured it would be easy since you weren't there."

"Guess this means you're stuck with only me. Oh come over tonight. I wanna make sure you don't die scrawny." Kyle gave me a small smile.

"Don't know where you live Ken."

"Ah right. Doing anything after school then?"

"No."

"Then walk with me to my apartment. I'll try to keep you entertained Ky." I winked and he blushed. Kyle looked good blushing. It suited him. Guess I forgave him.

"We should get to class."

"You go ahead. I have something to do."

"See you Ken."

"Bye Ky."

I made my way to the SP Gals' table.

"Oh, hey ladies."

"Hey Kenny." They all responded.

"I need to borrow Bebe right now."

Wendy scoffed, "More like fuck."

"You know it." I winked and Bebe elbowed me lightly.

"I'll be back Wendy." Bebe took my hand and walked out the lunchroom with me.

"I invited Ky over. Quickie time?"

Bebe rolled her eyes, "You're too much Ken. Alright." She led me to a nearby janitor's closet and locked it behind herself.

It started off with her kissing me and me responding with touches. Sweet moans were produced with each touch, rub, grope, and thrust. Even though she felt like a tight enclosed piece of heaven it still felt empty.

* * *

**A/N:** Hihi. Sorry this took long. I'm too lazy. I need to stop this. FJOGJODGJODGJOGJOG. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me some feedback if you liked it or not!~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Blah sorry for the long long wait. I'll try to update more quickly. Currently been working on a Staig fanfic. My other fanfics are on hiatus until further notice.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

It's funny how relaxing smoking is after sex. We were outside waiting for the bell smoking, me and Bebe. My arm was comfortably around her waist holding her close so her body heat and mine mingled. We were so close in getting caught; good thing the janitor had bladder problems. I felt Bebe nuzzle into my neck as I took a drag from my cigarette. I almost didn't notice school was over until I saw Kyle waiting and the SP Gals waiting for Bebe. She gave me a kiss before leaving. Putting out my cig I walked over to Kyle.

"Been waiting long, Brof?"

"No,"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah,"

Since the bus stop was so close to my apartment we took the bus back. Surprisingly a lot of people that we knew were also on. I sat down next to Butters and Kyle sat across. Fatass was nowhere to be seen.

"Thought you and Fatass rode the bus together." Butters blushed at that.

"W-well… he had some business to take care of."

"Wanna come over? I'm cooking dinner for Brof." Butters looked over at Kyle then back at me.

"Gee, I don't want to intrude or anything..."

"What would you be intruding on? Two guys hanging out?"

Butters rubbed his knuckles together. To think he kept that old habit ever since we were nine.

"I can't. I have a lot of chores and Cartman might come over."

"Alright, alright. We better hang out soon. I don't want to hang out with Cartman to have to see you." Butters smiled at that. He was like a little brother. Something in me just wanted to protect him.

The rest of the bus ride was spent with mindless conversations with me and Butters. Kyle kept quiet the whole ride. Once we got off the bus I looked over at Kyle who was staring at the ground.

"You're quiet."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you and Marsh had a break up but it doesn't mean you should act like a kicked puppy."

"It's not that..." Just then a fucking cold breeze just had to blow causing both me and Kyle to shake. I guess I had no choice.

"Come over here Brof." Kyle looked up at me and came closer. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his body against mine so we were somewhat warm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle blush for the second time that day. I then looked at his rosy lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss them or something. That was weird because I never kissed anyone or had the need to. Well besides that girl back when I was nine and in the group "Getting Gay with Kids." I was with Bebe anyways and I don't want to hurt her.

"Hey Kyle."

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"You still don't have any rhythm?" I saw him frown and chuckled.

"I'm not telling."

"I'll just needa find out then."

* * *

Once we got inside the semi-warmth of my apartment Kyle offered to make hot chocolate. I didn't protest. Bebe usually did the shopping and knowing her and her love for chocolate she probably had a stash of hot chocolate somewhere. I made myself comfortable on my sofa. Kyle left the kitchen with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. He handed me one cup and looked around.

"You could always sit on my lap." I winked and he giggled a bit.

"I don't think Bebe would approve." Kyle pulled up a near by chair and placed it across from me.

"So."

"So?..."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Have anything kosher?"

"Don't think we do."

"How about I cook? Bebe usually cooks right?"

"Yeah?"

"So I'll cook."

"I'm not complaining."

"Good." Kyle smiled. "Better go start now. Call me if you need me," Kyle left to go to the kitchen with his hot chocolate. The thing that I love most about this sofa is that I always have a good view of Bebe from behind. But this time I had a good view of Kyle from behind. Damn, all these years Bebe had been right about Kyle's ass. It was the best looking one I've ever seen. If Stan didn't tap that then he wasted three fucking years.

"Damn..." I muttered and enjoyed the view as Kyle cooked.

Kyle ended up making mac and cheese from stratch. Kyle's cooking rivaled Bebe's big time. Maybe I should get Kyle to come over and cook more.

"When did you become such a good cook?"

Kyle blushed as I shoved another forkful of food into my mouth. "Before Stan and I went out. I was actually trying to impress someone."

"Well good cooking is another way to a man's heart." I winked and went back to eating.

"You should go home. Don't want your parents to worry." It was ten. Almost time for Bebe to come home.

"Don't live with them. Live alone"

"It looks pretty bad out anyways."

Bebe walked in just then. She was wearing her work clothes. A black short tube top that barely covered her chest, a tight black mini skirt, and heels. She blushed a bright red when she saw Kyle. Her gaze then switched to me. I wasn't looking at her though, but I could feel her glaring at me.

"Oh. Hey Ky. Didn't know you were still here. Hey Kenny." I nodded in response to her icy greeting.

"Well the roads are pretty bad."

"...Ken. Can I talk with you?" She walked towards the bedroom. I followed. "I love how you're finally getting along with Kyle again. But, remember. I'm your girlfriend. Not him. Don't push it. It would nice to get a warning before he sees me...dressed like this..."

"Bebe, I'm not in love with my ex best friend. I agreed to date you. Not him. I'm sorry babe." That made her smile and she kissed me.

"Alright he can stay the night." I smiled at that seeing as she wasn't upset anymore. Slowly, Bebe started to kiss me harder. She was in that mood again. I didn't know what was with her today but I didn't mind. Sex was sex. Before I could undress Bebe my mind quickly flashed to Kyle and how he was alone out in the living room.

"Bebe, wait. Kyle. I'll be back." I saw her pout as I stood up and headed back towards the living room. Kyle was were he was. Sitting awkwardly. I wonder if he felt the tension earlier. If he heard a few of Bebe's moans from the room. I tried to shake the thoughts away as I pulled the sofa chair down to make a make shift bed.

"Is everything okay?" I stopped what I was doing to look over at Kyle. He was staring at me. Probably watching me make his 'bed' for the night.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. You'll be sleeping here since we don't have a guest room." Kyle nodded as he got up and took our dishes to the sink. I heard the water run. He was probably washing the dishes. I quickly finished making Kyle's 'bed' in the mean time. As I stood up to head back to my bedroom I saw Kyle standing in the kitchen door way. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Your bed." I gestured at the sofa bed. He nodded a thanks.

"Night Ken." He said as he was getting comfortable.

"Night...Ky." I mumbled the last part as I walked back into my bedroom.

There on the bed Bebe was waiting for me. She had that usual lustful gaze she always got. I didn't waste anytime taking her clothing off, putting a condom on, and thrusting into that familiar tight space. In no time the room was filled with moans made by Bebe. The most noise I made were little grunts. I closed my eyes as the familiar bliss feeling washed over me.

I didn't love Kyle. I loved Bebe. Or so I thought.


End file.
